


Vampire's Lips

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Bite Sized Bits of Fic [22]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellsing, Integra/Girlycard, The longest night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's Lips

She has his red eyes, in her little black dress, Integra can almost forget. Fingers trail the side of her face, light as a raven feather, and tuck blond hair behind her ears. There is a kiss at her neck, and Integra has no words to say – to ask…do you love me?


End file.
